


Prompt inspired oneshots

by lilbabeyfrog



Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: G/T, GT, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, References to The Borrowers, oneshots, prompts, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabeyfrog/pseuds/lilbabeyfrog
Summary: This is where I'll be putting my g/t stories that I am trying to write every day! They will most likely be unedited, so please excuse any mistakes.
Kudos: 6





	1. Prompts

These are the prompts I'll be using, in no particular order. I will do some fanfic and some original fic hopefully. If you have a suggestion or just wanna chat, I'm @a-tiny-frog-girl on tumblr :)

1\. Log  
2\. Grip  
3\. Society  
4\. Subject  
5\. Connection  
6\. Take  
7\. Claim  
8\. Prison  
9\. Writer  
10\. Biscuit  
11\. Outlet  
12\. Pump  
13\. Umbrella  
14\. Cinema  
15\. Scrape  
16\. Dedicated  
17\. Frown  
18\. Horn  
19\. Prove  
20\. Crown  
21\. Basket  
22\. Wear  
23\. Photography  
24\. Voyage  
25\. Pupils  
26\. Carpet  
27\. Perceive  
28\. Piano  
29\. Cottage  
30\. Rebel  
31\. Bench


	2. Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy, stranded in the middle of nowhere, explores an old abandoned lab.

The old place had once been some kind of science lab, Chrissy assumed. And while science labs in the middle of nowhere aren't generally a good sign, scientists did usually contact each other. Or at least have some indication of where in the world they were. The building wasn't too decrepit, most walls were still standing and the roof hadn't completely given in. If she was lucky, maybe there'd even still be someone here. But yelling for people in a dark abandoned science building seemed like a recipe for disaster, so she traveled on silently. A few doors were locked, but they were all made of glass, so a quick flashlight hit usually got glass shards on the floor and a new place open to her. Not much was in each room, sometimes there were complicated equations left half wiped off whiteboards, sometimes rooms were filled with a million different jars of powder. But nothing of any use to anyone who wasn't Einstein. Phones appeared sporadically on the hallway walls, but without power, they were just taunting her. Her small stash of AA batteries could barely power her flashlight, so she let the phones become just another part of the background. Her stomach growled quietly and she looked in her backpack. Besides her newly made survival tools, there were only a handful of granola bars left. She bit her lip and closed the bag. With such little pre-prepared food, she really couldn't waste it. Maybe if there had been any food left here, she could eat. But mother nature had taken back anything edible a long time ago. She didn't dwell on it, knowing it'd just make her feel worse. Instead, she picked another corridor and kept going.

After several hours of walking in circles, Chrissy was ready to leave. The sun was setting, and without the light it provided, she'd definitely end up hurt somehow. There had been a few useful things, so she cut her losses. Now if she could remember which way she came in, she could head back to her thrown together shelter. She was honestly about to just bash a window and leave through there. But as she walked through a darker hallway, she stopped. In the light, it had been just another leg of this science maze, but as the light faded from the sky, a strange dim light crept through the cracks in the wall. Light meant power, so she stopped and tapped lightly on the panels on the wall. They were heavier, thicker than the other walls. She pushed on each panel, most of them not budging. She reached the panel leaking the light the most and put her hand on it. It suddenly fell backward, loudly slamming on the ground. It had been easy to get open, but on the other side, there were many gears and wires, as if it had been made sturdier. Like it wasn't supposed to be opened, at least not from the inside. She tried to keep her mind clear of mad scientists and angry monsters, but as the panel creaked itself back into place, she knew she had found herself in a scenario from every horror movie ever. Worry planted itself into Chrissy's mind.  
But not all was lost. If she could just find the room casting the eerie light, she'd at least have some electricity. It was weirdly silent without the sounds of nature coming from windows and without the usual crackle of glass under her feet. In the dim light, she could see that this place looked untouched by the weathering the rest of the building had felt. It felt as if the scientists were having a coffee break or maybe working quietly around the corner. But as she followed the light, the echo of her footsteps was the only sound as she rounded the last corner. The light came from an office looking room with a big broken window facing a dark room she couldn't see into. A big machine sat on the table, Chrissy was pretty sure it was a fancy tape deck. She pushed the door open and looked around. Other than the machine, there were two lightbulbs practically taped to the ceiling, their cords coiling together into the wall. She crouched down to follow it and found a VHS tape sitting on the floor. It was unmarked, but the only tape in here. It had to be at least a little important. She sat on the counter next to the machine and pushed buttons until it whirred to life. The tape clicked in and after a moment a voice, stately and serious, emanated from the machine.

"Doctor Paige, date December 15 of the year 19-" The tape crackled, but continued. "Log number 22. Subject 3. Subject has gone from restless to easily agitated. Sedation has become less and less effective, most likely due to the subject's body adapting. Any person that comes in contact with this subject should be heavily protected and able to be removed at a moment's notice since incident 727." The tape hissed, only angry noises and garbled words coming out. Chrissy smacked the machine, then sighed. She hopped off the counter onto her aching feet. After another couple of random button presses, she gave up on it. Her eyes drifted to the window facing the pitch-black room and she froze. Where only darkness was a moment ago, a giant face was pressing itself to the floor, its face clearly too big to be seen all at once. The eye that she could see completely focused on her. A quick glance above the broken window made her worst fears come true. A plaque sat innocently, shiny in the dim light. It read Subject 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day one! I'll admit it took a lot more out of me than expected, so maybe every day is unrealistic. But I will try to write often at the very least.


End file.
